With environmental awareness and the need to reduce our carbon footprint as a society, there has been an increase in transportation alternatives to driving a car. One such alternative is that people are riding bicycles. Often trailers are attached to bicycles. However, a conventional means for connecting a bicycle to a trailer is to hitch the trailer to the rear wheel axle of the bicycle, and to attach accessory elements to the bicycle itself, such as metal brackets, to enable this hitching. This method requires tools for assembly and requires the needed accessories to remain mounted on the bicycle for further use. The few hitches that do attach to the bicycle seat post, also often require tools to attach the bicycle to the trailer and are not adjustable to different sized seat posts or heights. In addition, the means for attaching the bicycle to the trailer are stiff and are not aligned with the centerline of the bicycle which causes the trailer to drift. Further, the conventional means for connecting a bicycle to a trailer are not lockable to the bicycle and trailer.